pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Tycoon Greta (Adventures)
Arena Tycoon Greta is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arena in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Greta is medium height, slim girl. She has short blonde hair inna bob with a fringe and big blue eyes. She wears a sky blue Lycra jumpsuit underneath her robe, which is short and black with cerise pink edges. On her feet she wears cerise pink trainers with white toe caps and white laces. Personality Greta tests the opponent's guts, through battle evaluations. She is not glad about those that do not have the strength and will to face their enemies in battle. She can be quite determined in battle, even to the point where she let Emerald skip battling virtual trainers. Biography Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Greta was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Greta, along with the other Frontier Brains, appeared as a silhouette, as one of the trainers Emerald would face.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Greta was the announcer of the demonstration battle, where Spenser and Lucy battled a Swalot and an Electrode. After the battle Scott introduced the Frontier Brains to the press, who came to write reports on the Battle Frontier before its opening. Suddenly, Emerald arrived and crashed the scene, which infuriated everyone.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot The Frontier Brains tied up Emerald and wondered what they would do with him. Emerald tried to break out by extending his mechanical hands, but Greta's Umbreon used Quick Attack to stop him. The Frontier Brains made a deal with Emerald that they wouldn't punish him, as long as he challenges all seven Frontier Brains in seven days, before the Battle Frontier would be opened.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Greta and the others went to watch Noland defeating Emerald. Much to their surprise, they found Emerald was nearly close to face Noland, since he nearly won 41 battles to fight Noland.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Greta was thrilled that Glalie had the advantage over Emerald's Sceptile and continued watching the battle. Once the battle was over, during the evening, Greta reported to Lucy that Brandon and Tucker went to find Emerald and beat him. Lucy, however, claimed there was nothing to be worried about, promising she'd face the boy next.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Since Lucy faced Emerald, Greta tried to invite Noland to watch the fight. Noland refused and let Greta, Brandon and Tucker continue watching the battle.EM007: Moving Past Milotic The group came to watch the battle, but were not pleased to see Emerald defeated two of Lucy's Pokémon. They were also thrilled Lucy defeated Emerald, but Emerald had his Blissey recover his Rapidash, thus continuing the battle.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle After the battle was over, the Frontier Brains found Noland wounded. They took him to the hospital, where Greta thought Emerald was behind the attack, since he was the only outsider to have come to the Battle Frontier.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock The Frontier Brains faced Emerald, claiming he was the one that attacked Noland and stole Sceptile from the storage system. However, Brandon assured them Sceptile belonged to them, but asked of Emerald to explain why was he here. Emerald showed them his Pokédex, showing the entry about Jirachi.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains were surprised to hear Jirachi. Anabel assured them she heard of Jirachi and knew it existed. Greta thought Jirachi would stay around the Battle Frontier even more, but feared the criminal would try to catch Jirachi. Tucker claimed Greta was much more intelligent than she looked, which insulted Greta, who pounded him. However, Greta claimed Emerald was still a suspect and decided to keep an eye on him. Thus, the Frontier Brains joined Emerald, who went to Artisan Cave. They came into the cave, where they battled the Smeargle.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle The man that attacked Noland appeared and tried to catch Jirachi. Emerald was pondering thoughts, but Greta pointed out the armored man threatened the Battle Frontier and it was their duty to arrest him. Emerald was still thinking, which disappointed Greta, who proceeded to battle the armored man.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Greta watched as Guile disrupted Emerald's attempt at catching Jirachi. She returned to the Battle Arena, where she was to face Emerald in her challenge.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Tucker and Greta made a pose, since the latter confirmed she would face Emerald. During the battle, Greta's Heracross battled Emerald's Sceptile, for she wouldn't let Emerald rest a moment. After Heracross pushed Sceptile away with Megahorn, Greta won the battle, due to having more points during the evaluation. Emerald sent Dusclops out, whose Psychic pushed Heracross away. Emerald won the next battle by evaluation, so Greta sent Umbreon out. With Faint Attack and Confuse Ray combo, Umbreon received more points and defeated Dusclops. Since Dusclops did manage to burn Umbreon with Will-O-Wisp, Emerald's Sudowoodo managed to defeat Umbreon with Low Kick, by receiving more points. Greta sent Shedinja out, who endured Sudowoodo's Rock Slide. Greta claimed they would settle this battle by not having the evaluation, as her Shedinja pushed Sudowoodo away with Solar Beam.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I However, Emerald cheered for Sudowoodo, who withstood the attack and stood up. Due to evaluation, Emerald won the battle by having four points against Greta's two points. Greta was amused, thinking Emerald wouldn't last a chance if he didn't cheer for Sudowoodo on. Greta gave him the Guts Symbol, noting he had more battling spirit than in the Artisan Cave. Since Emerald fell asleep, due to exhaustion, Greta and the reporter took him to the Battle Frontier's hotel. Just as Greta had Emerald's Pokémon recover, she noted Emerald had a lot of gadgets and wouldn't rest easy. As she started taking away his clothes and gear, she and the reporter were shocked how Emerald was small and carried a lot of devices around himself. The reported took Greta out, promising he would take care of Emerald.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Since a lot of visitors came, Greta thought they could direct the visitors to their seats. Much to her and Lucy's displeasure, they became the ushers, despite their titles. Afterwards, they watched Tucker's battle with Emerald.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I After Tucker defeated Emerald, the Frontier Brains went atop the building and found Guile, who had captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Guile sent his Starmie to attack the Frontier Brains, who defended themselves. However, Guile sent out the rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory, who attacked the visitors of the Battle Frontier. Thus, Greta and the others tried to protect the visitors.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Guile escaped, though the Frontier Brains continued protecting the audience.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Greta was outside with the other Frontier Brains when the sea Kyogre was formed, since Jirachi fulfilled Guile's (Archie's) wish.EM026: The Final Battle I With the flood raging as well, the Frontier Brains banded together to stop the rental Pokémon from attacking as well.EM027: The Final Battle II Archie was annoyed at how the Pokédex Holders were trying to defeat him, so he had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains and Scott. This motivated Emerald to confess he actually liked his Pokémon and people that loved them.EM031: The Final Battle VI After Archie was defeated, the Frontier Brains, along with Scott, survived sea Kyogre's attack. Despite having a lot of injuries, they were thrilled the threat was gone.EM034: The Final Battle IX A day later, after Emerald woke up, Greta, along with the other Frontier Brains, approached him and thanked him and his friends for saving the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Greta, along with the other Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier, interrogated Team Aqua and Magma admins: Tabitha, Shelly, Courtney and Matt. However, the admins did not know where Zinnia went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand See also Arena Tycoon Greta (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains Category:Female characters